


Stories of Sorrow and Loss

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Mason has nightmares and Harry Mason writes best selling novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Sorrow and Loss

It’s a week later when Harry finally has the first nightmare that sticks with him, the first one he really remembers.  


A little girl in a fire, a man with a truck, a doctor, a nurse, a mother. He wakes, eye wide and heart pounding, the sealing of a demon still fresh in his mind, and almost runs to Heather’s room.  


She’s still sleeping, snoring and snorting, with her pudgy arms flailing as she rolls over. Watching her, lost in dreams, Harry relaxes. It wasn’t her, in the dream, in the fire. It had been her other self, Alessa...  


Satisfied after sometime that Heather wasn’t going to wake, wasn’t going to go up in flame and smoke, Harry throws out all the candles in the house, and goes back to sleep.  


After three weeks of repeating nightmares, Harry gets the hint. He sits at his desk, grabs his pen and a pad of paper, and writes until his eyes blur and his hands cramp. But in the end he has enough for a novel.  


He sleeps well for the first time in months.  
\-- 

4 rejection letters and one new apartment later, and ‘The Fogbank Killers’ is the newest novel by Harold Mason. The night of the publication, long after the small party and celebration, the nightmares return.  


This time there’s no burning child, no monstrous mother, but there is a husband, a wife, a doppelgänger. This story takes longer to write, a year and three book signings later, before he has it ready to publish. ‘The Lakebound Spirit’ is an even bigger hit than Fogbank, and he uses the funds to start a new series, in honor of someone that didn’t follow him out of the fog.  


Heather is 8 when the first Ester Benette novel comes out. A no-nonsense cop with a soft spot for children, she takes the cases no one else will, out in small towns were people don’t want their murders solved.  


He writes in Alessa, Dahlia, Lisa and Kaufmann. He writes children dead in fires and children dead in lakes, ones unwanted and abused. He writes about wives lost to hospitals, and the girls who fought back. The books become a hit, Harry becomes popular.  


But, perhaps a bit too popular.  


Heather’s 12 when it happens, and, thankfully, she’s in school at the time. Hearing a knock at the door, Harry opens it expecting the mailman, but instead finding a madman. The man barges in, screaming obscenities as he attempts to strangle Harry, but runs when the neighbours investigate the noises.  


He doesn’t file a police report.  


He recognized that symbol the man carried around his neck.  


They leave within the month.  


\--  


Heather’s turned 17, and they’ve been living at Daisy Villa Apartments for 5 years without a peep from the town that haunted Harry. She’s happy at school, he’s working on his 6th Benette novel.  


Then he has a nightmare, first in years.  


Heather, alone at the mall.  


Heather, alone in a hospital.  


Heather, alone at an amusement park.  


Heather, alone.  


He wakes, sweating and scared, and refuses to chronical the dream. A week later, and he realizes that it’s time to end the Ester Benette series.  


The well-worn detective dies, saving a small child from a house fire, uniting a town together to end the blaze before everything is consumed. Critics say it’s the best in the series, and they’re excited to see what he comes up with next. Harry doesn’t tell anyone that he’s stopped writing. They would want answers, and dreams aren’t reason enough.  


\--  


Heather tells him she’s going to the mall, clad in orange and green, and he feels faint.  


“Hey dad. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?”  


“…Some magazines I ordered came in at the bookstore. If you could get them for me?”  


“Sure thing! I’ll see you later.”  


“Love you, Honey.”  


\--  


_‘Harold G Mason was laid to rest today, amid hundreds of mourners. The bestselling author was killed in his home last month, and his daughter was kidnapped soon after. While Heather Mason was found alive and safe, the teenager is reeling from the loss of her father, and the literary world from the loss of a brilliant author. More on this story on page 3’_


End file.
